wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Farlight
General information Full name: Orion Farlight Wolfsbane Birthplace: Raven Hill, Duskwood Family: *Darrius Wolfsbane (Father, deceased) *Lauryn Wolfsbane (Mother, deceased) *Greedo Wolfsbane (Brother, deceased) Background Infancy Born in Raven Hill, Duskwood, Orion was the second child of Darrius and Lauryn Wolfsbane, a family that lived happily in a town, not yet threatened by the horrors of the world. The happiness was short lived however... Little more than one year after Orion's birth the town of Raven Hill was ravaged by the Undead. As the town militia was crumbling under the ruthless attacks from monstrous living dead, Darrius ordered his wife to take their infant child and flee to the safety of Stormwind, while he, being a warrior, stood his ground in the defense force, which was eventually wiped out to the last man. As Lauryn fled down the woods she was shot in the leg by an Undead scout with a poisoned arrow. She managed to get away and cross the bridge to Elwynn Forest, however, the poison inside her was already doing its job and she eventually passed out by the road. Only the baby's cry could be heard in the silence of the night... In the morning, Orion was found by an eldery priest of the Light, who was riding towards Duskwood. He took the boy from the cold clutches of his dead mother and rode with him to Northshire abbey. There, having no clue of the boys origins, he named him Farlight, and raised him. Early life As the baby Farlight grew into a handsome boy, watched over and taught in the ways of the Light by his mentor, the will to fight arouse in him. Combined with the hatred to all Undead things, sparkled by the death of his family at their hands, Farlight was soon noticed by the Paladin instructors in Northshire. They agreed to train the boy, taking him as a disciple to prove his worth along with other potential Paladins. And prove it he did. Despite his youth, the boy was already physically and mentally superior to most of his peers. He quickly took to his training, showing extraordinary skill with a sword. Due to his larger size and strength he easily overpowered his opponents to the point, that the instructor even proposed him to take up the path of a Warrior. Yet he refused, as strong faith in the Light burned within him, set aflame by his mentor. And so Farlight trained, quickly developing into a fine young Paladin. However, one day he received a message that his mentor was slain by an Undead ambush party. Furious because of yet another loss at the hands of Undead wretches, then 16 year old Farlight made a decision to go down the path of Retribution. For two more years he trained intensely. After the basic training was complete, he left Northshire abbey into the greater world beyond. Here ends the pre-made story of the character. All the following events are actual roleplay events and situations that I came across while roleplaying in Moonglade EU. All the other characters mentioned are real characters of other roleplayers, they either exist up to this day, or have been deleted. Few events in the story had been planned out, most of it was coincidential. Farlights story was not made only by me, the character has been influenced by a lot of other people and you will find them all mentioned here. Family reunion For the few following years Farlight roamed the woods of Elwynn and Redridge mountains, honing his skills, gathering his strength and also, pursuing his heritage, for he had little leads to his family. His late mentor had told him, that his family was killed when Raven Hill fell, but he didn't know neither Farlights family name, nor the boys true name. The only lead Farlight had, was a small bronze medalion, bearing a wolfs head, a trinket which his mentor had given him, claiming it was on Farlights neck the day he found the baby boy. Farlight carried this on him always. One day, as Farlight was resting in Goldshire, a tough looking warrior approached him. Upon noticing the medalion on Farlights neck, the man inquired where he came across that trinket. Farlight told him, that it was his familys crest. The warrior stood shocked for a minute, unable to believe his eyes, then revealed having a medalion bearing the very same crest. His name was Greedo Wolfsbane, the first child of Wolfsbane family. They sat and talked, and Greedo revealed his story. He was already 8 when Farlight was born, and Darrius, their father, sent Greedo to be trained as a Warrior to a camp in Westfall, which resulted in him not being there, when the Undead ravaged Raven Hill. After finding out about his familys fate, Greedo had no idea that his younger brother survived until he bumped into Farlight in Goldshire. The brothers looked upon each other, Farlight admiring Greedos armor and strong stature, surpassing even his own. Greedo was 8 years older than Farlight, a man in his prime, already scarred from the many battles he had seen and Farlight looked upon him with envy. Nevertheless, he was happy to have found his surviving family member. The duo then set out together. Seperation The following days were great for Farlight, or, as his brother told him his real name was, Orion. The two, along with Greedos lover Sofie continued to roam the nearby lands, doing service to Stormwind, Farlight taking his time to learn from his superior brother. However, one day Greedo came to Farlight, grim faced, and told his younger brother, that he was intending to set of to Northrend. He wouldn't tell why, and though Farlight begged him to take him along, Greedo refused, claiming Farlight was not yet strong and experienced enough, and that he did not want to risk the life of his only family. After he set off, Farlight was left determined to improve his skills and get stronger, so that he could cope with his brother. And fate presented him with an opportunity... An important meeting Strategy Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link